El3v3n
El3v3n (often romanized as 11) joined Neo-Gotei-13 on May 14th, 2012 and is currently the Vice Captain of Division 7 serving under Captain TheLevinsnake. Her other aliasas are El3, Ele, Elevennie, and 11-ney. 'Appearance' El3v3n is a female appearing to be in her mid-twenties though her actual age is unknown. Sporting long locks with large curls, its color ranges anywhere from blonde to light pink depending on her mood and which way the wind blows. At 5'8" she's somewhat taller than her fellow female peers but her taller than average height is reminiscent of her loud personality. She is light skinned with bright green eyes. Overall, she's an attractive woman with an even blend of athletic and feminine physique. Though she usually wears a normal Shinigami Shihakushō, she'll often times wear whatever she wishes, especially her favorite clothing collected from the World of the Living. Her Captain, TheLevinsnake, does not follow proper uniform example so she merely follows after his lead. One modification she's made to her normal uniform is a violet Obi-sash in place of the standard white. 'Personality' El3v3n is a spunky girl that is more often than not up to some sort of mischief. Trouble is even more likely when both she and her Rukongai Twin 13th Division Captain, Lelouch Zero are in the same room. For the most part she's friendly with everyone, but that doesn't stop her from good natured teasing. She enjoys playing practical jokes and considers herself to be an expert "troll." El3v3n is an avid proponent of sugary foods and absolutely loves sweets. Her favorite food is cookies and cream ice cream and her favorite non-alcoholic beverage is''' Mountain Dew, which she has specially shipped from the World of the Living. She has tried several times to get the Institute of Research and Development, headed by 12th Division Captain '''Kurogasa to produce this beverage within the Soul Society but this had not yet occurred. Her least favorite foods are over-cooked meat, lima beans, and worst of all, pickles. Her favorite hobbies include reading, and writing, reading manga and watching anime. She loves animals and her favorite animals are cats. Some of her dislikes include Mary Sues, Gary Stus, and over the top God-modding. Though not an official alcoholic, it isn't rare to find El3v3n drunk at just about any time of the day. She enjoys having fun and could care less what others think about it. She is a loyal and depend-worthy subordinate to her captain TheLevinsnake despite the fact that she rarely listens to him and often times will neglect to complete the orders he assigns her. El3v3n rarely lets her true emotions show, even if she's upset she can still be seen with a smile and a smirk as she goes about her day. Though light-hearted and fun, when its necessary she can be serious when the situation calls for it: brutal and ruthless when challenged by an opponent. 'Relationships' 'Sōsuke Aizen' It isn't exactly clear how El3v3n found her way into Neo-Gotei-13's most high-level security prison (most likely a drunken bender) but after she and her partner in crime,' Lelouch Zero', rose from the underground cavern, she was married in holy matrimony to Aizen who had already served 1000 years of his 20,000 year sentence. Only she and Lelouch Zero know how this association occurred and neither have ever breathed a word to anyone. Likely, El3v3n's frustration with men led her to striking a deal with the corrupt yet handsome and powerful Shinigami. Not a few days after their marriage, El3v3n with the assistance of Lelouch Zero, Lunar, and Yuuki-san freed Aizen from his bindings and from Muken without permission. Since being released from prison, not much is known about the lovely couple's relationship. When seen in El3v3n's presence, Aizen is always cordial to both her and those she associates with. On one occasion where Lelouch Zero was challenging him, Aizen expressed his wish to crush him, but admitted he would resist since El3v3n would most likely beat him up, illustrating that he is at least mindful of his new wife's feelings, if not fearful of her. Of El3v3n's friends and companions Aizen is friendly with most of them, especially to Sir Nimbus to which he shares an interest in tea, wearing glasses, and eventually conquering the Universe. He has an antagonistic relationship with Soul Slayer, who on several instances, attempted to slap him with William, his penis. These attempts were made in vain. Aizen describing the failure to William being "too short" and when he tried to sever the weapon from its owner by means of his zanpakutō. As of now, Aizen has made no attempt to take down the Neo-Gotei-13. This could be because he is satisfied with the way Sarun is running things, or given the rebellious nature of himself, El3v3n and her associate/Twinnie Lelouch Zero...a revolt may be just a matter of time. 'Lelouch Zero' Before her days as a student in the Academy and eventually becoming a Shinigami, El3v3n was a starving soul without any friends or family trying to survive the rough streets of Rukongai. She was found unconscious by Lelouch Zero, a deserter of the first failed revival of Neo-Gotei, who quickly got her to safety and obtained her some food. That sacred and exalted food...being the rare Spirit World delicacy: Mountain Dew. After being revived, she and Zero discovered they had a lot in common as well as looked similar in appearance. They both enjoyed several of the same books, entertainment, and teasing and trolling others relentlessly. Since that day they formed a bond and took an oath in blood that in this Spirit World where no one truly has any family members, they would be siblings - twins until they passed on to the next life. As an experienced Shinigami, Zero recognized El3v3n had latent spiritual powers and though he was reluctant to return to Neo-Gotei, took her there with him. Even though he is now a Captain and she a Vice Captain, the two still have a great relationship, playing jokes on others together and on each other. Occasionally the two will bicker but the argument is usually resolved in a matter of moments, where Zero uses his charming disposition to flatter El3v3n out of being angry with him. Given the twosome's rebellious nature, people often worry that Zero and El3v3n are plotting to overthrow Neo-Gotei 13, but no serious attempts have yet been made. 'TheLevinsnake' After Lelouch Zero 'brought El3v3n into the Seireitei of Neo-Gotei, she was still wary about applying to attend the Academy as Shinigami didn't always have the best of reputations around Rukongai. So she would often times sneak around and spy on people, lurking, if you will, until one day she was caught red-handed by the 7th Division Captain 'TheLevinsnake. She was at first startled by his appearance since she hadn't ever before encountered a lizard man, or the rare race humpzardian as she'd later learn. Instead of scolding her for spying, he merely grinned like a retard and told her that she had a nice reiatsu, and would be a great Shinigami. He told her he'd be happy for her to join his division when she graduated. His words and the fact that he was a complete weirdo inspired her to become a Shinigami. Upon graduating, she immediately joined Captain Snakie's (or Boss as he wanted her to call him) division. The two became friends fast upon realizing that they were both practically insane. In her first day in the Division, Levin got her wasted which led to many more rave parties with in the Division's barracks. Some of their c ombined favorite hobbies and activities are hosting naked marathons, listening to techno, trolling like a boss, picking on Yuuki-san and the entire 10th Division, provoking Avatar, drinking Mountain Dew and doing the Division's sanctioned dance: The Dimitri Dance! Levin is very tolerant of El3v3n's antics, doing nothing to reprimand her even when she's directly disobeying orders. He encourages chaos around the Gotei and that's one of the reasons they get along so well. 'Yuuki-san' Though El3v3n considers Yuuki-san a good friend, her first encounter with the tiny Captain of Division 10 was a moment for the storybooks. After her induction party into Division 7, El3v3n was on a drunken bender, running around Neo-Gotei and chugging Mountain Dew like there was no tomorrow. She was quickly spotted by Yuuki-san, a non-drinker and a health nut, who caught the new and inebrieated Shinigami off-guard and tied her to a chair. After being forced to drink milk for a few hours, El3v3n sobered up and discovered a newfound respect for the feisty 10th Division Captain who is mighty despite her young appearance. Ever since then El3v3n enjoyed hanging around Neo-Gotei with Yuuki-san, most of the time teasing her to no end (following the example of her Captain TheLevinsnake) as she is easily provoked. She also participated in the infamous yuri-shipping incident, egging everyone on as Lunar and Yuuki were shipped as a canon couple. One of El3v3n's favorite nicknames for Yuuki is Yuu Yuu Yukisho, one in which she hates. Other than teasing, El3v3n is a big fan of Yuuki-san's artwork and visits her gallery frequently. Their friendship was solidified when she assisted her in breaking El3v3n's new husband,'' '''Sōsuke Aizen out of prison. El3v3n and Yuuki-san share many rebellious ideals, which makes many suspicious of their possible plotting to take down Neo-Gotei. 'Shnookie' After joining the Neo-Gotei, El3v3n made plenty of friends and comrades but still felt a little sad that other than her blood-oath twin, Lelouch Zero, she had no one to call family. Even before becoming Captain Commander of the Neo-Gotei, Shnookie was a matriarch and loved woman amongst Soul Society. She has a huge family, and is coincidentally, Zero's mother. Upon seeing that El3v3n was feeling a bit down about not having a family, she happily invited the new Shinigami into her own. El3v3n now considers Shnookie a close cousin, even though they're not truly blood related and coincidentally strengthening El3v3n's bond with Zero. El3v3n has a good relationship with Shnookie, often being there to cheer her up when she's under a lot of stress from being Captain Commander of Neo-Gotei. When Shnookie cuts loose and starts teasing the men of Gotei as well as setting things on fire, El3v3n is happy to assist, join in, and enjoy these antics! 'Lunar' Lunar and El3v3n met at a rave party hosted at the Division 7 barracks. They were having a good time dancing until Yuuki-san attacked it with combustible cookies that exploded with a hallucinogenic gas. While the two were tripping on the effects of the cookies, the two discussed the need for a daily newspaper chronicling the news and goings on around Neo-Gotei. The idea later became reality and Lunar begun a circular describing the happenings and gossip around their comrades. She even agreed to El3v3n becoming chief editor of the newspaper. Though she doesn't drink like El3v3n, Lunar is fun and wild which meshes well with El3v3n. She has a rebellious streak that she's shown partly when she assisted El3v3n in breaking her criminal husband out of prison. 'Sir Nimbus' El3v3n first met the Captain of the 8th Division Sir Nimbus when she saw him reading one of her favorite World of the Living manga: Soul Eater. Upon telling him that Death the Kid was her favorite character and she thought he might like her if he existed because her name was a symmetrical number (11), Nimbus calmly informed her that 11 was indeed not symmetrical much to her horror. Despite that incident, Nimbus and El3v3n still enjoy reading and discussing the manga, often sharing funny images and animated gifs that they found on the internet. El3v3n often provokes Nimbus by appealing to his competitive side. One day she stole borrowed the LOLmobile from 12 Division Captain Kurogasa's laboratory and challenged Nimbus to a race! The 8th Division Captain immediately accepted, quickly inventing the MODmobile to challenge El3v3n and Legolas_Archer (the former 7th Division Vice Captain) to a race. In the end, the 7th Division team won the race against Nimbus and Kuro because of the LOLmobile's superior construction and the fact that the MODmobile broke down. 'Kurogasa' When El3v3n first joined the Neo-Gotei 13, she was a little wary of the 12 Division Captain Kurogasa and the reputation he had. It didn’t help matters when most of the time she’d see them he’d be walking around mumbling to himself about dissecting things with a scalpel in hand. However, her solemn respect for the mad didn’t stop her from stealing the LOLmobile, one of Kurogasa’s inventions when the opportunity presented itself. After doing so she raced Nimbus in a modification of the same vehicle, a race in which Kuro himself later joined. After she returned the “borrowed” vehicle there were no hard feelings from the incident. Since then she and the 12 Division Captain have become friends. She often bothers him about synthesizing the things she wants and likes in his laboratory, especially Mountain Dew but he has not yet done so. 'cocoLily' As chief chef, cocoLily is an obvious favorite of El3v3n. El3v3n’s appreciates her consideration when making meals for Neo-Gotei. She also share’s her passion for jazz and sweets! Soul Slayer Tlielaxu Sati 'Aizenstruelove' (and more) 'History' 'Abilities' 'Hakuda Master' 'Great Spiritual Energy' 'Enhanced Strength' 'Shunpo Master' 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist' 'Expert Strategist' 'Kidō Expert' 'Zanpakutō ' 'Trivia' 'Quotes' "TWINNIE!!" "Ride or Die!" "11 is a symmetrical number...isn't it?!"